


My dear Jasmine

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Assignment Stress, F/M, Fluff, Iroh is pudgy but has corded muscle under the fat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Molihua is a stressed Uni student in Ba Sing Se, and she's struggling to write her paper that's on the Fire Nation Royal Family when she walks into the Jasmine Dragon, a recently remade tea shop that is under the guidance of it's new owner, Mushi. What she doesn't know is that Mushi is really Iroh, under aliases along with his Nephew, Zuko (his new name is Lee). Iroh helps her with her assignment, leaving her with questions about how he knows so much about the Fire Nation when that kind of information is prohibited by the Dai Li, but shes too happy with her resulting high grade, and neither of them realise that they're developing a minor crush on each other.
Relationships: Iroh/You, Iroh/reader - Relationship, iroh/original character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	My dear Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing about Avatar: the last airbender, only because I've recently developed a crush on sweet wholseome Iroh >o< so, I hope I do this au justice, and I already have an idea for a second chapter, if anyone's interested :)

“The Jasmine Dragon”

I murmur the name to myself as I walk up the marble steps towards the entrance, my hand resting on my satchel that was slung across my torso, the bag resting on my hip. It contained a few scrolls of parchment, ink brushes, a small pot of ink and 2 history books, the many items that I needed for my studies. I was studying to become a historian, and I was creating a sort of essay on the Fire Nation for my University class, about the Fire Nation royal families. It had only just been assigned that morning and I had just come from the library where I got those books.

I hesitate when I get to the tea shop entrance, looking into the shop, smiling at the cheery atmosphere and the lack of people. It seemed I had arrived when there was a lull of customers.

“Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon” a voice cut through my thinking, and I nearly jumped, eliciting a soft chuckle from the owner of the voice. I turned my head to see a shorter, rotund older man with a sculpted grey beard and kind amber brown eyes.

“Hello” I smile shyly, ducking my head slightly at the man’s warm smile, which was giving off an aura of warmth and comfort like a hot cup of tea.

“Please, come this way, I’ll take you to the best table in the house” the man smiled which made me flustered.

“Oh, please, you don’t need to do that –“ I say helplessly as I follow him. 

“Nonsense” the man smiled over his shoulder at her. “My name is Mushi”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mushi” I smiled softly. “My name is Molihua”

“Molihua” Mushi said with a tone of surprise. “That translates to Jasmine”

I giggle softly and nod as the older gentleman guides me into a seat at the table that was positioned in the middle of the shop, close enough to the large fireplace that it wasn’t too hot, nor too cold.

“I know. My mother named me Jasmine for the Jasmine flower that she used to grow when she was a child. Consequently, my favourite tea is Jasmine tea”

“Oh, excellent!” Mushi beamed, folding his hands into his long sleeves and bowing his head slightly in deference. “Jasmine tea is also one of my favourites. Wait here, I’ll brew a fresh batch, on the house”

“Oh – you don’t –“

Mushi waved her objection away as he chuckles heartily. “Please, it’s my pleasure”

He walked away, calling out to a younger man with a thick red scar that covered his entire left eye. He seemed somewhat familiar but I couldn’t place him so I pushed him from my mind and instead pulled out my ink and parchment, working and editing my essay, pulling out a few library books to make references.

I became so involved in my writing that I didn’t hear Mushi walking back towards me, and I jumped when he set a tray in front of me, which held a clay tea pot and two small porcelain cups that were stacked on top of each other.

“I’m sorry if I scared you” the older man chuckled, folding his hands into his sleeves again, and when he smiled, his eyes squeezed shut which for some reason was adorable to me.

“No, no, it’s alright” I sigh, packing up some of my things to make room for the tea. “I’m just working on some stuff, I’m glad for a tea break”

“What are you working on, if I may ask?” Mushi asked as he poured the tea into a cup and placed it in front of me. I smile and take a moment before answering, picking up the cup and taking a slow sip, savouring the flavour and scent.

“Mm, it’s just a University assignment, an essay about a history topic” my tone was a little dismissive, I didn’t really like discussing my work with strangers, not matter how friendly they were.

Mushi must have sensed it because he just smiled and bowed his head gently, hands folded back into his sleeves.

“Enjoy the tea, Molihua” the older man’s smile. “Please, if you require anything else, call me or my nephew, Lee”

I looked towards where he gestured and saw the black haired young man with the scar. He was busy bussing tables as I turned my head to look back at Mushi. I thank him and go back to my essay as he walks away.

…………………………….

I frequented the tea shop nearly every day for a whole month, working on my essay and other assignments. I became good friends with Moshi, who insisted on giving me the student discount AND another discount for having the name of his favourite tea, so I ultimately paid next to nothing for the tea. 

We had also begun a sort of tradition where he would brew new flavours of teas for me to try, using me as a guinea pig of sorts before he released the new flavours to the public. I didn’t mind the tradition, I enjoyed it most of the time, especially the time when he imported a single white dragon bush and made a tea out of it, letting me taste it. He had been so enthusiastic, commenting that the tea that the flowers made was ‘so delicious, it’s heartbreaking’. He was right, the beautiful flavour and aroma made me tear up a little, because I knew that the plant was so rare that it was unlikely that I would ever taste it again.

I had also become good friends with his nephew, Lee. He was a bit surly and standoffish at times, but ultimately he wasn’t bad company, and he always was happy to comment on any question I had about military strategy.

Mushi never participated in those military strategy talks, though he would watch with a thoughtful gaze.

…………………

It was two weeks later when I came into the store, worrying over the sheath of papers that I had in my hand, rereading it over and over again. I was so distracted that I nearly tripped over the low table that Mushi was playing Pai sho at, something that he had set up near the entrance of the shop so he could see the customers.

“Oh!” I gasp as I nearly fall over the table, trying to sidestep to save myself from falling face-first onto the floor, but only to end up falling against Mushi’s chest. He caught me easily as he half rose up from his sitting position to catch me, my papers and bag falling to the floor.

“Oh, Mushi, I’m so sorry” I gasp, my hands resting on his chest, his own arms holding me close to him. In my surprise and embarrassment, I barely noticed that I could feel strong corded muscles under my hands.

“Nonsense, Molihua” he smiled, standing up properly and setting me on my feet. “It is endearing to see you so involved in your studies, and it cost nothing to myself or my pai sho table”

I flush slightly and pulled away, dropping to my knees and scrambling to pick up all the things I dropped. The older man gracefully knelt down and helped me, smiling at me which I noticed out of the corner of my eye. The corner of my lips tilted up into a half smile in response as I clutched my bag to my chest and papers in my hand.

“So, dear Jasmine, why are you in such a hurry?” Mushi pondered, settling back down on his cushion as he reset all the tiles of his Pai Sho game, using his nickname for me that he had only started using a few weeks ago. I flush and duck my head, wanting to hide my face in my papers.

“Um – I – I was just distracted by my essay” I admitted. “It’s due next week and the history books are sincerely lacking in details about the Fire Nation Royal Families due to the Dai Li’s rules, but it’s exactly what my essay is about!”

My words end in an exasperated shout and I bury my face in my hands, almost on the verge of crying, the shock of nearly falling over catching up to me and adding onto my stress.

“Dear Jasmine, please don’t cry” Mushi cooed softly, reaching out to gently rub my back soothingly. “I can help, I am full of knowledge regarding the Fire Nation Royal family history and lineage. I’d be happy to help you over a comforting cup of tea”

I sniffle and peek up at him through a gap in my arms. “You do? You would help me?”

“Of course I would” the older man smiled fondly. “It would be my honour to help you”

I beam and lurch into his arms, hugging him tightly. I hear the low chuckle reverberate deep in his chest, like a content polarbear-dog.

“Thank you, Mushi, I really really appreciate it” I mumble, wiping away the tears that hung on my eyelashes.

“It’s alright, dear Jasmine. Now, please, sit down, and I will bring us a fresh pot of ginseng tea” the older man soothed, helping me settle down at a table that right next to his Pai Sho set up. “Maybe to clear your mind, we could play Pai Sho”

I let out a teary giggle and nod. “I haven’t played Pai Sho for a long time now. I remember playing with my grandmother. She always favoured the Lotus tile technique”

Mushi chuckled softly at that and nodded, picking up the Pai Sho lotus tile and handed it to me. “Here, watch over it while I get our tea” 

I smile softly and fiddle with the lotus tile, reminiscing about memories of her grandmother while Mushi went and brought back a tray containing a pot of tea and a set of his favourite cups.

………………..

Mushi then proceeded to spend the whole day working on my essay with me, leaving the running of the shop to his nephew. Lee had protested for a few moments in the beginning before Mushi had set a hand on his shoulder and said “I trust you, nephew” with a soothing voice, conveying his belief in him. Lee had smiled brightly at him after a moment and hugged him thankfully before moving away, settling into his role of host for the day.

“It’s nice how much you believe in him” I had mentioned at the time, settling down beside Mushi and accepting a cup of steaming hot ginseng tea.

“We have both been through so much, and we have lost family, but he is like a son to me” Mushi had smiled fondly. “Even though he is not as big a fan of tea as me, I can deal with that”

I smiled at that and relaxed, handing the draft of my essay over to him.

The sun was beginning to set by the time we were done, the papers my essay was written on covered with notes in the margins that I had hastily scribbled with my ink pen, all of it suggestions and edits that Mushi had given me. I was already feeling relief smoothing over my tense muscles, the word count of my essay doubled and now full of details.

“Thank you so much, mushi!” I beamed at him, sliding the papers into my bag and hugging it to my chest. “You don’t know how much I appreciate it!”

“Oh, dear Jasmine, I already know” the older man smiles softly, taking the last sip of his tea as out gazes connected. “I can see it in your eyes”

I feel my cheeks and the tips of my ears redden as his words and I look away, standing up quickly to mask my embarrassment that his words sent illicited in me.  
“I can’t thank you enough, Mushi. I’ll come back tomorrow sometime and show you one of my final drafts”

The silver haired man chuckled softly and stood up, before bowing slowly at the waist, hands folded back into his sleeves which was his standard pose. “Very well. I hope my additions have been useful”

I smile and sling my bag over my shoulder, and smoothed down the material of my clothes. 

“I promise, they have been very useful. Goodbye, Mushi”

…………………..

Iroh was in the middle of pouring tea for a customer a week after when he heard a customer come in, their footsteps familiar seeing as the owner of those footprints had been coming in nearly every day for over a month and a half, and bore the name of his beloved tea.

He straightened and turned, a smile appearing on his face when he saw her, a bright and exuberant smile on her face and an extra bounce in her step. In that moment, Iroh wished that he could reveal his true self to her, to step pretending to be someone else. He knew she was curious about how he knew so much about the Fire Nation Royal Families, the detailed history and lineage, but all he had told her was that he had studied history in Omashu before moving to ‘the great city of Ba Sing Se’. she had believed that lie just as easily as he had lied about his name, and his nephew’s name and everything else about them. To him, the only thing that he was truthful about was his love of tea, and his nephew’s indifference of it.

“Dear Jasmine, you seemed to have an extra bounce in your step” he said cheerily as he stepped forward to meet her.

“Mushi!” she had squeaked, flushing at her high squeak that had bubbled out of her mouth due to her excitement. “Mushi! My professor was so impressed with my work that he gave me the highest mark in the class!”

Iroh smiled and guided her to her table, Lee already preparing a tray of Jasmine tea that was her usual order. 

“That is brilliant news, Jasmine. I am pleased that I was of some use to you”

She laughed and smiled up at him, eyes sparkling with glee and cheeks glowing a merry red. It seemed to Iroh that she had ran the whole way to the tea shop from the University.

“Mushi, it was all because of your knowledge that I got that mark. I owe you everything, and I have no way to repay you”  
“You can repay me with that gorgeous smile” Iroh chuckled, his comment lighthearted and well meaning. “And continue to let me try out new tea combinations on you”

She smiled and relaxed, placing her bag on the table. “I’m sure I can manage that”

“Indeed you can, my dear Jasmine”


End file.
